


Release

by dixons_mama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I see Destiel: their profound bond is more than brotherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Twist and Shout, my emotions were raw, and they hurt. I was able to put pen to paper and let some of my feels out. Please comment and let me know what you thought.

The love they have is clearly there,  
You can see it in the way they stare.  
When their eyes lock on one another,  
They yearn for more than just a brother.

With a gentle nudge & a manly hug,  
Every touch is like a drug.  
Skin on skin would feel so right,  
They dream of it every night.

With every sigh, smile & grin,  
These feelings must be a sin.  
Push them down & far away,  
It's another demon they must slay.

The love inside they try to fight,  
Even though it brings them light.  
Will they ever let it out?  
Maybe they should read Twist & Shout.


End file.
